winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eres mi Todo
Eres mi Todo (You Are My Everything en Ingles y Canzone Che Parla Di Te en Italiano) es una canción que aparece en la 4ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Por eso créeme nena Se trata de ti Eres la razón Del todo y por todo Tu |-|Español de España= Por que tu eres mi ???? Lo hago todo por ti Eres mi vida Todo lo eres para mi |-|Ingles= Who needs you baby To fall in love again I am waiting the first day When I see you lady And when you look at me Because I'm turning can't you see You're the one inside my heart You're so close and yet so far Just believe me You're the reason why Baby tell me one more time That you want me by your side A love like this That's all that I need You are my everything baby That's all I can see A star in the night The light of my day You are my everything baby It's all about you You are the reason Forever and ever You No man's like this baby Can me feel alive? 'Cause with you I feel so right Never leave me honey Give this love a try 'Cause with you I feel so hi-hi-high You're the one inside my heart You're so close and yet so far Just believe me You're the reason why And a love like this Is all that I need You are my everything baby That's all I can see A star in the night The light of my day You are my everything baby It's all about you You are the reason Forever and ever You You're the one inside my heart You're so close and yet so far Just believe me You're the reason why Baby tell me one more time That you want me by your side A love like this That's all that I need |-|Italiano= Chiudo gli occhi e ascolto C'è una voce che Dice piano il tuo nome Brucia e mi raconta la tua storia Sai che per me sei unica Tu sei il vento intorno a me Tu sei musica per me L'orizzonte irraggiungibile Tu sei quella che vorrei Anche quando non ci sei Sei la magia Sei la mia realtà Nell'aria c'è una canzone che parla di te Se ascolti ti chiama, ti dice chi sei Nell'aria c'è una canzone che parla di te Se vuoi sognare, se vuoi volare, vai! Ora dopo ora Questa poesia metti in versi che sei mia Giorno dopo giorno Passa il tempo e non mi stanco di ascoltare Tu sei il vento intorno a me Tu sei musica per me L'orizzonte irraggiungibile Sei la magia Sei la mia realtà Nell'aria c'è una canzone che parla di te Se ascolti ti chiama, ti dice chi sei Nell'aria c'è una canzone che parla di te Se vuoi sognare, se vuoi volare, vai! Tu sei il vento intorno a me Tu sei musica per me L'orizzonte irraggiungibile Tu sei quella che vorrei Anche quando non ci sei Sei la magia Sei la mia realtà Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:4ª Temporada